Raijin
"Raijin" (Stitch, the Battery will Be!?, "Denchi ni naru!?", スティッチ、電池になる！？) is the twenty-seventh episode of Stitch!-The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure. It first aired in Japan on June 8, 2010 and in English on June 15, 2012. Plot The episode begins with a giant green monster in the middle of an electrical storm. Yuna is afraid of this beast until Tigerlily comes in and the monster was just a television show. She turns off the TV; Yuna protests that the storm god Raijin was about to unleash his power and demands the remote back, but Tigerlily says the show is dumb and tells Yuna to study, having failed another geometry quiz. She walks back to her room, after which a real storm comes. Yuna and Stitch hurry and collect all the laundry hanging outside before it begins raining and bring it to Tigerlily's room only to find the tyrant cowering under a pillow apologizing to someone. They ask what's wrong and she says nothing, but lightning strikes and she cowers again. Yuna and Stitch discover that she actually believes in Raijin and is afraid of him. Tigerlily says he eats donut holes and human belly buttons and that the lightning is the worst part. Yuna and Stitch continue to laugh, but Tigerlily swears that when the storm is over, they will pay, frightening them. Outside the storm has passed, but Stitch and Yuna chase after the sttorm cloud as it moves away, begging for it to come back. Kijimunaa having just returned from fishing sees them and tells them that they'll never get Raijin to listen to them that way. They don't seem to hear him and Stitch throws a donut hole he had been saving into the cloud. Yuna says that they're just being silly, but Kijimunaa comes up and says that he likes them. Stitch grabs the yokai's fishing pole, hooks another donut hole onto it, and throws it into the cloud. When he reals it in, a small figure comes out. Yuna realizes that the storm god is real and the figure crashes into the ground, making a crater. The three look inside only to find a small red-skinned boy with brown hair and holding a drum. Yuna says that he's not that scary in person, making the boy angry. He starts beating his drum and says the word "Zobika" over and over. Kijimunaa translates, saying that Raijin's his dad but they share the same name. Stitch gives him another donut hole and he accepts. Yuna says that if he were his father, he could scare Tigerlily, but Raijin starts talking again and Kijimunaa translates that he said not to underestimate him. He then beats his drum which literally does nothing and says that he left most of his equipment back in the cloud (Kijimunaa translated of course). Stitch then suggests that he could be Raijin instead. Tigerlily's training using her staff when Stitch challenges her. He's dressed like Raijin and tries to scare her using drums for thunder and camera flashes for lightning. It doesn't work and Tigerlily's about to make him pay when the real Raijin shows up, though he doesn't intimidate the woman at all either. Stitch and Kijimunaa comfort Raijin and Stitch says that they need help. Stitch goes to Jumba and asks him to give him electrical powers to scare Tigerlily with. Jumba accepts, thinking that it'll show off his genius to her. He calls Sparky over and builds a machine that will transfer his electrical power into "Lightning in a Can", a liquid that can be drunk. Raijin is greatly impressed with Sparky's abilities. Jumba tells Stitch that when he drinks this, he'll gain electrical powers. However, Stitch drinks several cans, way too many than recommended. Stitch's whole body begins crackling with electricity and when he burps, the whole room is singed. He runs off to exact revenge on Tigerlily and Raijin eagerly follows. Tigerlily readies her staff again, but Stitch burps a lightning bolt and scorches the tip off. Realizing that it's real lightning, Tigerlily runs away in terror. Yuna sees Tigerlily succumbing to Stitch and after he tells her what happened, she high-fives him, but Stitch's electrical body shocks them both and Raijin as well. The large amount of electricity Stitch is giving out shows up on Hamsterviel's scanners and he plans to find this great power source and use it to destroy Stitch. Jumba says that one Lightning in a Can would have been plenty, but Stitch greedily drank several packs and thus has too much of the power. There's nothing to do but wait for the power to drain out of him. In order to help the process, Stitch is hooked up to the town's electrical system and he powers the entire island. Everyone including Penny and Kenny are happy with the results. Hamsterviel continues with his plan to use the energy to power his newest electrical weapon that will help him steal the Spiritual Stone. Nighttime comes and everyone goes to bed and turns everything off. Stitch is exhausted and hungry and Yuna arrives with his dinner, but when he touches it, his power burns it. Frustrated, he tries to get rid of his excess electricity by discharging it. Unbeknownst to him, Hamsterviel's ship also arrives and Gantu lowers a device that absorbs the energy in the air and charges the weapon. The massive surge so upsets all things electrical in the town and nothing works properly or stays off; Hamsterviel's enegry resevoir is overloaded and shorts out as well. Eventually, the whole island falls into a blackout. Everyone's upset that they can't even call anyone to help and an arm lowers from Hamsterviel's ship and grabs Stitch. The furry alien hooks into Stitch and drains the electricity right out of him. Yuna and Raijin wake Jumba up and tell him that Hamsterviel's draining Stitch's energy. The three drive to underneath the ship in Jumba's car. Stitch escapes the machine that's taking the electricity and falls out of the ship. Fortunately, Jumba catches him. Unfortunately, Hamsterviel has captured enough energy to power his weapon: an electric torpedo which will destroy the whole island. He fires it and happily declares that soon the Spiritual Stone will be his, but then Reuben mentions that if the whole island is destroyed, the Stone will be too. Hamsterviel now sees the error in his plan, but there is nothing he can do to call back the torpedo. On the ground, Sparky fires his electricity at the torpedo to counter it. He keeps firing, but it's not enough and he wears himself out. Stitch tries to use his electricity, but Hamsterviel's accelerated draining left the energy blocked inside him. Coming up with a plan, Stitch rebuilds Jumba's car into a hovercraft and along with Raijin, zooms up close to the torpedo. He focuses all of the leftover energy into a giant snot bubble, but it gets stuck in his nose. He finally sneezes it out as the torpedo collides with it and explodes; Stitch and Raijin fall back down to Earth, the former's excess energy completely gone. Hamsterviel's happy that the torpedo has been destroyed, but one of the leftover electric snot bubbles touches the ship and shocks him and his two minions. Raijin finds a Lightning in a Can on the ground and drinks it, but nothing happens except a slight shock. Jumba tells him that it won't work on him. Kijimunna then adds that as the son of Raijin, he must find his power himself with no shortcuts. The chibi deity is upset by this. The next morning, Stitch loses a good deed for short-circuiting the whole island. The epsiode ends with him pedaling to power Tigerlily's excercise machine. Experiments *Sparky (221) *Reuben (625) Category:Stitch! Episodes